Excusas navideñas
by affy bp
Summary: -¡Conjura un muérdago mas sobre mi y estás muerto Potter!-rugio Lily enfurecida-¿Y si te digo que quiero correr el riesgo?-contesto el joven. Es Navidad y James no se piensa dar por vencido hasta besar a su hermosa pelirroja. Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer**: ¡Nada es mio, todo es d J.K Rowling!

**Summary**:-¡Conjura un muérdago mas sobre mi y estás muerto Potter!-rugio Lily enfurecida-¿Y si te digo que quiero correr el riesgo?-contesto el joven. Es Navidad y James no se piensa dar por vencido hasta besar a su hermosa pelirroja.

* * *

**Excusas navideñas.**

Nunca jamás en toda mi larga vida de adolescente de diecisiete años había estado mas enojada.

La Navidad era mi época favorita del año, regalos, la comida típica de mama, tía Naty de visita, el pino, convivir mas o menos en paz con Tuney, o al menos antes de que su estúpido novio Dursley se nos uniera.

Pero este año no, este año mama y papa habían decidido irse a un crucero para Navidad, tía Naty había decidido embarazarse y no poder venir de visita, y Petunia se iba a casa de Vernon para pasar las fechas.

Lo que me dejaba a mi, Lily Evans, sola en Hogwarts. Mis amigas me abandonaron, Alice se había ido a casa al igual que Mary dejándome aburrida en el castillo todas las vacaciones.

Lo de menos hubiera sido esto, podría haber ido a la biblioteca, coger un buen libro y encerrarme a leerlo a gusto, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no eres dejada ni a luz ni a sombra por el insoportable James Potter?

Porque este año a Potter y a Black se les había ocurrido quedarse en el castillo. ¡Vaya suerte! Si tan solo me dejaran tranquila esto no me preocuparía, pero se la pasa conjurando muérdagos sobre mi cabeza con la estúpida esperanza de que lo bese, como si no fuera suficiente ver las estúpidas plantitas por todo el castillo, tiene que ir precisamente conjurándolos sobre mi cabeza..

¡Menuda idiotez!

Digo, el chico tiene labios apetecibles, no lo negare, pero eso no significa que voy a caer y dejare que me bese para luego salir corriendo a contarle a Black su gran hazaña…

Era un jueves, el frio de Diciembre azotaba Hogwarts con ganas por lo que de lo que menos tenía ganas era de seguir mi interminable discusión con James Potter..

-¡Ya te lo dije Potter! Vuelve a conjurar un muérdago mas sobre mi y te hechizo-rugí con demasiada fuerza contra el moreno quien ni se inmuto, al contrario sonrió.

-Me gusta el riesgo Evans-aseguro con su sonrisa ladeada y mirada traviesa, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quisiera verte sobrevivir después de que acabe contigo Potter..

-¡Es Navidad Lily! No seas tan amargada y anímate. Tu sabes bien lo que el muérdago significa..

-¿Muerte segura?

-¡No! Beso..

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no vas y conjuras uno sobre la cabeza de Black y así se declaran su amor?-pregunte con ironía

-No, Sirius es guapo pero no es mi tipo, me gustan mas las pelirrojas-aseguro mirándome insinuantemente

Me estremecí, no debería ser legal poner a alguien tan nervioso con una simple mirada.

-Pues ve y tíñele el cabello, no le quedaría mal…-asegure sonriendo

-Lily deja de evadirme-pidió bajando la mirada-¿No tienes espíritu Navideño?

-Perdón Potter, debí de habérmelo dejado en mi habitación junto a mi libro de pociones y mi paciencia-conteste tomando un fiero color rojo, a pesar del frio.

Un simple movimiento de varita y había un muérdago nuevamente entre ambos. El sonrió casual y yo levante el puño queriendo golpearlo.

-Lily, acepta salir conmigo solo esta vez. Prometo no decepcionarte..

Y por primera vez en siete años el parecía sincero, de verdad creí poder ver en sus ojos el deseo de que yo dijera que si.

-No se, yo…

Y sin dejarme acabar la frase me tomo de los hombros y me beso con delicadeza, fue corto, sus labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos e incline un poco la cabeza recibiéndolo gustosa, si he de decir que las chicas mas bobas de Gryffindor alardeaban que James Potter besaba como los mismos dioses nunca lo creí, pero ahora...ahora claro que les daba la razón.

-De acuerdo James. Pero arruínalo y te hare pagar de todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre-asegure.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi nuevamente pero el se alejo.

-Ey ¿Y tu espíritu navideño?-le imite molesta

-Debí dejarlo en la habitación junto a mi bufanda y mi sentido común porque creo estar a punto de hacer algo que suena a una locura…-dijo con una mueca bastante rara en su rostro.

Le mire curiosa.

-¿Serias mi novia Lily Evans?-pregunto sonrojándose por primera vez desde que lo conozco

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, que sabía que eran los únicos que no me mentirían jamás, bueno..¿Que podría salir mal? El chico del cual, acababa de notar, estaba enamorada se me acaba de declarar en la peor Navidad que he tenido en años y no podía pensar en otra cosa que decirle que si, aunque mi cabeza me indicaba que esto era una tontería total.

-Nunca me había sentido así James-exclame rozando sus labios con los míos-Si quiero –dije finalmente besándolo con euforia.

El me levanto del suelo y el muérdago que flotaba alegremente sobre nuestras cabezas cayo. Ya no necesitaba de ninguna boba excusa navideña para besar a mi novio…

* * *

_Fin. Bien como podran notarlo traigo el espiritu navideño y no podia dejar de hacer algo con mis amados Lily y James._

_Si te gusto deja un pequeñitititititito review.!_

_Beso y felices fiestas._


End file.
